Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by lee 1280
Summary: A tale for Halloween. Darcy has a little secret and one by one the Avengers come to know it. A werewolf Darcy AU
1. Chapter 1

**Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**

**Chapter One**

**This is my first foray into this fandom so please be kind.**

**I wanted to write this story in honor of Halloween. **

**I own nothing but the plotline. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Darcy Lewis loved New Mexico. It was endless sand and hot nights when the full moon came out and she could bathe in its silvery glow. The heat of the desert made her skin itch to shift and let her true self out and the winds whipped about whispering ancient secrets of those who had come before her.

Jane had taken it very well. She had been holding interviews at the college coffee shop to look for an intern (it wasn't much of an interview process as Darcy had been the only one to actually show up), Darcy had been upfront about her furry condition. Thankfully the place was almost empty at that time of the afternoon and the staff had given them some space.

Dr Foster had blinked at her somewhat owlishly while Darcy explained that yes, she was a werewolf. She was born that way and she was proud of what she was. Her being a werewolf contributed to who she was as person. It was a genetic condition that had been carried throughout many generations of their family and her parents had helped her to control her shifts. It was mainly once a month when the full moon came out that Darcy had to shift.

She tried using her words, "I have to go outside and let it all out. The moon calls to me Jane and I just can't say no."

Dr Foster breathed out slowly and the tension seeped out of Darcy's bones, "Okay," she replied with a small hesitant smile.

Darcy didn't need her super senses to smell Jane's sadness. The physicist oozed loneliness and despair. In that moment when Jane accepted her for what she was, Darcy promised herself to make Jane smile more because she needed it as much as Darcy had needed her acceptance.

Jane frowned, a crease forming across her smooth brow. "You don't hurt people do you?"

Darcy held a hand up, "No scout's honor. I just like to run around alot."

They both stood up to leave with big smiles.

Darcy grabbed her messenger bag, "I do like belly rubs though." She was glad when that earned another burst of laughter from the physicist.

"Can I see you when you do change?" Jane whispered as they walked outside.

Darcy felt her wolf swell with pride. This little human was theirs to protect now. She wanted to be around them. She had asked. "Sure," she replied as calmly as she could, because normally people didn't ask to see her shift. The usual response was **RUN!**

That was the start of their friendship, that very moment when Jane had been one of the first of very few people who had ever wanted to stay around.

Telling Erik had been interesting. He believed in science and he could not understand that the supernatural existed. But he was willing to give it a try.

He watched Darcy in the early days warily as she moved about the old car dealership that they were renting. When he saw that she was just a regular college student with an eclectic taste in music with an array of loud sweaters, he had shrugged and moved on.

Darcy knew that Erik was like a father figure to Jane and as long as Jane was happy then so was he.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_I own nothing but the plotline._**

**_Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow._**

**_I appreciate your support._**

* * *

Her first full moon shift comes and she can't help that she might be a little shy. Jane will finally see her wolf and Darcy knows that she will be judged.

People see the fangs and they can't help but freak out and that's okay, she can deal with it because her wolf can run. It can flee the looks of horror and disdain. Her wolf will not cower under judgment and she will not flinch when she is rejected.

She was born a wolf and those who run with wolves know the dangers.

If Jane and Erik got too scared then Darcy could always come back the next day in her human form during the daylight when humans were less scared of things that went bump in the night and she would pack up her things and go home.

But it didn't happen the way that she had feared. Jane drove them out to the middle of nowhere. Far away from the humans in their little town.

Darcy looked out the window and she watched the clouds drift across a dark night sky. The grey masses rolled away and she felt it. She felt the call of mother moon who claimed her lunar kissed child.

She felt her bones ripple beneath her skin and her senses were heightened. She could smell the fresh air.

Her jaws clenched as her bones started stretching out.

"What does it feel like?" Jane asked as she drove wild and fast.

"It hurts at first," Darcy replied honestly. "But after the initial pain it gets better. I can see everything go crystal clear and I can hear every sound."

"I did some research on lycanthropy," Erik said a little gruffly. "In my culture you would be called ulfhéðinn. One in wolf skin."

Darcy smiled in the darkness. If Erik was researching then he was accepting the truth.

The minivan stopped in a cloud of dust and they all got out.

Jane and Dr Selvig stayed close to the van and Darcy walked away to give them space.

She turned and waked away to stand in the lights of the van so that they could see her clearly, hoping against all hope that they would still want her around after this night. She had decided to keep her clothes on. Better that they get ripped off her during the shift then Dr Selvig get a free show.

Darcy looked at them, her eyes turned to electric blue. "Don't be afraid."

She turned her head to the sky and she felt the wind whipping her long curls against her neck. Mother moon called and Darcy answered. She let the moonbeams wash across her skin like feather soft kisses. She closed her eyes and let the movement take over. It was all muscle memory. Soft pops echoed across the sandy terrain as her bones shifted and her jaw elongated to allow the lengthening of her teeth. Her incisors grew and sank into her lips. Her forehead furrowed as it grew ridges. Her bones dislocated as they moved to their other form. Her skin burnt as she let out a cry. A howl lifted into the air, a salutation, a fervent plea for blessing as her body exploded into a riotous bundle of fur and fangs. Her clothes fell off her, just tattered rags now. It was all worth it. To be free and to be herself.

Then came the moment when she always felt she had to gain control. It was part of the process. She felt her mind flood with her human thoughts as her animal side surged through. But she held the wolf at bay and latched onto her anchors. She closed her eyes and thought of the things that grounded her. Her family. She let the memories of her first phase wash through. Her parents guiding her. She thought of the love of her alpha and her beta. They were her first pack.

Now Jane and Erik were her family in this new life. She felt her nostrils flare and she let the scents come through. Jane whose scent was once of pain and sadness and Erik who had reeked of regret. But they both smelt like comfort and home now. Jane's scent was of pop tarts and subtle hope. All sugary goodness and she smelled like coffee grounds. Erik scent was rich with ink and dusty paper because of his love of books and research. This was what new beginnings smelt like.

Darcy was herself again. She turned her head and looked to them.

Jane walked forward but Erik stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.

"Jane don't," he cautioned. But Jane shook her head and her face was calm and set in her stubborn glare that said yes, she was small of stature but her heart was bigger than this.

Darcy stared at the petite astrophysicist, proud of her.

Jane walked towards her, her hand held out and it was clear that she wasn't breathing.

"Darcy?" Jane asked, ever so carefully reaching a hand out to brush her fur.

Darcy obliged her and lowered her head so that Jane's fingers could better feel her silky soft chocolate brown coat. It was a rich brown liker her hair and she was proud of how she looked.

Jane let out her breath slowly and Darcy felt her it ghosting across her face as the small woman came closer so that their eyes met.

"It is you," Jane said, she looked beautiful in that moment. Her face lit up with radiant wonder.

The wolf went closer and Erik was tensed to move but Darcy chuffed lightly at him, as if to say "I would never hurt my friend."

Jane's smile grew wider and Darcy rewarded her friend by licking her face.

The smaller woman almost fell as she felt the slightly rough tongue against her face. Darcy was careful as she licked a clean strip all the way to Jane's forehead.

Jane collapsed on the soft dirt and started chuckling, "You are just a big wolf puppy, aren't you?"

Darcy fell against her friend's knees, just to gently remind her about the belly rubs.

Their first night together as a new pack of three was spent with a lot of laughter. It was a new beginning for them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing but the plotline.**

* * *

The man falls from the sky and Jane runs him over.

Erik is panicked and Jane is clutching her head in her hands as she feels guilty.

Darcy goes to sniff him. Her wolf assessing the man to see if he is a threat but no, he just smells like human and for some strange reason he smells like ozone and the crisp smell of thunder. So to be certain that she won't hurt a human, she tasers him. She uses her taser as a backup because she cannot wolf out in public. It is something that she is not allowed to do ever since she was a young girl and she scared a neighbor and then her family had to move. Darcy didn't like moving around, it was hard to get used to new places and scents but she had to go where the alpha decided and her dad was a good alpha who knew best.

She tasers the man while he is mid rant and she can appreciate how long he tries to withstand the current flowing through his body but she will destroy him if he hurts Jane.

Jane sees success in her readings and Erik wants to be supportive but he doubts the stranger's outlandish claims.

They save him, well sort of after Jane runs him over the second time at the hospital and Darcy wants to leave him behind because he still claims to be an alien or Norse deity but it's not her choice.

Her wolf howls inside to break free of the restraints of skin to leave the man who smells like fear but Jane is growing attached to him. Darcy can see a bond forming between the tiny astrophysicist and the man who claims to be the god of thunder.

So Darcy heeds the advice that her mother (beta) always gave her, you never leave pack.

Darcy stays close to Jane and watches over her and sees her fall more and more in love. She cannot call this love because it is more like Jane has found her mate. Her soulmate who can talk science with her and still appreciate a good poptart.

Thor is a keeper, she finally decides and her wolf agrees. They start to bond over coffee that Lady Darcy (she loves when he calls her that) produces in inhuman amounts. He has the makings of a true friend and those are hard to come by.

She wonders how he sleeps with that much sugar and caffeine coursing through his body but it turns out that he doesn't sleep much. Thor sits outside to stare at the sky and he looks to the stars for answers that will never come.

Darcy cannot understand his pain because mother moon always answers her pleas. Heimdall whoever he is, ignores Thor. None of them answer. Not Odin or Frigga and Darcy's heart breaks at the pain she sees on Thor's face. She is ready to shift in the moonlight so that she can show him her true form and ease his hurt. Maybe she can coax a smile from him in her other form. She knows that she can trust him, some part of her knows that his words ring true. He is not from around here. Even though he is broken he can be fixed. He can find a refuge here with them.

She can smell the pain but it is Jane who steps up and comforts Thor.

Darcy can see the relief that lights up the man's face when Jane finally says that she believes him. Thor is huge and so is his heart. He is willing to share that with Jane and finally Darcy sees the pieces of Jane start to regroup. She is a woman in her own right now and she is magnificent. Her science takes over her brain but it is Thor who owns her heart.

But the government comes and ruins things. Darcy eyes the men in suits and dark glasses. She is ready to shift and tear them all to shreds but it is Jane restrains her.

Darcy eyes their guns and she sees wisdoms in Jane's words. The man in charge takes their research and Darcy gets up close and personal.

She confronts Agent Coulson for taking her IPod but it is an excuse to scent him because she wants to learn his scent so that she may track down Jane's boxes that are being loaded and taken away.

She will follow when shadows fall and the humans put down their guard.

They go to the camp and Thor gets in.

It is utter defeat.

In the dark her eyes go electric blue and she sees the man hidden in the eaves and the tunnels. He is also a shadow like her even if he is human. He wields a bow and he stays his hand.

He does not hurt Thor so Darcy does not hurt him.

The destroyer happens and you cannot bite metal so Darcy does not shift. She helps people to flee because she can use her instincts to hide the townspeople who have sheltered them. It would cause even more chaos she imagines if the humans see a giant wolf.

The newcomers are Thor's friends and they help. They are even more ridiculous looking as a group. Thor gets his hammer and saves the day.

It looks like they should all be going to a renaissance fair as they stride regally through the streets.

Thor has saved the world even though it is his brother who wants to end it.

Darcy smiles as she sees Jane being kissed thoroughly. Thor looks like the guy off a bodice ripper romance and Jane looks like what she is, an astrophysicist in jeans.

They look perfect together and anyone who says nay to that will have Fandral's sword plunged through them.

Fandral is dashing and gorgeous. When he kisses her hand, Darcy swoons. It's a thing and she has now done it.

Thor swears his allegiance to the Son of Coul and he leaves.

He and the warriors three are leaving and Jane is not handling it well.

Darcy can see her trying to hold onto hope and she hopes that it is not in vain.

Erik and Darcy stay close to Jane even as Thor promises that he will return.

They will comfort Jane and wait with her because that is what being pack means.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Hope that you are enjoying the story dear reader, please leave a review and share your thoughts?**

**Like who should Darcy end up with?**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Agent Coulson stays behind in New Mexico long enough for Jane to tell him Darcy's secret.

"Come along Hushpuppy," Jane grins broadly as she leads the way to the room where the agents have converged.

"Dammit Jane," Darcy growls back, "Stop calling me that." But she cannot help the matching grin on her face.

Jane is smiling again and that is an accomplishment. She has been trying hard not to show her disappointment because Thor has not shown up and it seems the bridge is gone. And maybe Darcy might like the nickname. Maybe.

Erik and Darcy do all they can to make her feel better but some days are not so easy for Jane.

Agent Coulson just looks at them as they approach.

Jane holding onto the waivers and confidentiality documents they were given.

Darcy is holding onto a new form. One that was not drawn up by SHIELD but by them and if the son of Coul choses, he will share Darcy's secret.

They have decided to trust the slim man in the sharp suit because Darcy can smell the truth and justice pouring off him. He will defend Jane if she cannot.

As if he can sense the seriousness of the situation, he calmly says, "Clear the room."

All agents leave save one and the glint in his eye is familiar to Darcy.

He is the stranger in the eaves.

"Can we trust him?" she asks Coulson as she stares into the bowman's eyes.

"Agent Barton can be trusted. In fact I'm thinking about leaving him here while I go clean up a potential situation," Coulson replies.

"Then you can make a copy and get him to sign this. We drew up our own documents," Jane says without flinching. Her eyes are bright as she thrusts the forms at the agents.

"What is this?" Coulson asks as he takes the papers.

He is so calm that Darcy cannot help but be in awe of the man.

"You don't know everything about us and I need Darcy to stay. SHIELD will not be allowed to take Darcy away from me," Jane's voice is hard and her words are iron.

Darcy straightens her spine and breathes in the calm that Coulson radiates.

"We have done extensive background searches into both of your backgrounds as well as Dr Selvig's. There is no reason for SHIELD to want to remove Miss Lewis," the agent says clearly trying to reassure the tiny astrophysicist.

Agent Barton is staring at Darcy now, his eyes narrowing as he looks at her. Darcy knows he is trying to see if he missed something along the way. They all looked past the regular college student because she tended to blend in.

"I am more than a political science major and general assistant to science," Darcy tries to smile but is a poor attempt. They could make her disappear or worse take her somewhere and use science against her.

She is terrified but Jane is her rock and Darcy feels that Jane could be a strong alpha.

"Tell me," is all that Coulson says.

"Darcy is a werewolf," Jane says without hesitation in her best science voice. Because Jane believes in science and science knows all. Science knows what Darcy is and that's good enough to have faith.

"A werewolf," Coulson manages to say before his mouth falls open.

"Like the thing in comics, like Teenwolf and the wolfman," agent Barton laughs. He looks like he is about to snort, he's holding back his laughter so bad.

"Yes, like that," Jane replies stiffly and crosses her arms.

"You watch Teenwolf?" is all Darcy got out of that sentence. She likes this guy already.

"Don't judge," agent arms sasses at her. "You think that you're a wolf?"

Jane is not known for her patience. "Fine," she says as she grabs Darcy to leave. "Come out with us tonight."

"It's a full moon," Darcy smiles brightly as she lets Jane drag her away.

She can feel the delicious itch under her skin already.

They go out to the desert that night but its not in the minivan. This time its agent Barton (call me Clint) and he drives them out in a brand new SUV with tinted windows.

Darcy is sure it must be bullet proof too. She hopes so, maybe she can hide in it when they see the truth.

Coulson looks calm and Clint is a professional, just look at those arms. But what if they are the type of calm that shatters under a strong blow?

One good blow that will knock down the entire house of cards that will result in unhappy endings for all concerned.

Darcy will not go easily. That is why Erik is waiting in town with the minivan and if things do go south, then all she has to do is haul tail back to town and Erik will drive to a safe place. Jane will be safe because SHIELD still want her to rebuild the bridge.

"Here is good," Jane says and Darcy has been so lost in her thoughts that she hasn't noticed that they are in the middle of nowhere again.

Agent Barton stops and they all get out.

Coulson and Clint keep Jane between them and look skeptically at Darcy. They still think that they are being punked.

Darcy is nervous and she tries to hold onto her humanity.

It's hard with two men who could easily take her down with a bullet to the brain.

"You can do this," Jane whispers and the sweet night wind carries those words to her wolf ears.

She feels the moon beams call to her. It was time to come out and play. Time to run and run as fast as the winds could take her. Time for the sand to seep into her fur until she was a mess.

"Don't be scared," she pleads a final time as she looks at the agents.

Thor trusted them and Jane trusts them.

She strains her neck as a howl works its way out of her throat. The call is strong and her skin burns. Her back stretches and crackles as she changes shape.

Coulson and Barton are not so calm anymore but Jane is trying to sooth them.

"She looks like she's in pain," Darcy had not expected concern from Coulson. Death threats certainly but not concern.

She struggles against the pull of change as she sees that Coulson wants to help her and her heart is growing too. He cares for her and she can feel his empathy.

The shift comes and she goes with it and the care shown to her makes her find her anchors in record time.

"Hello Hushpuppy," Jane smiles and comes to her with her hand raised, just like the first time. Because this is true love and with true love it always feels like the first time.

Darcy growls low in her throat and she yips playfully as she lets Jane stroke her.

Jane never tires of playing with the soft strands and Darcy will never tire of her friends touch.

"Is this real?" Clint asks. His face is pale and he looks like he's in shock.

"I can assure you agent Barton," Jane takes his hand and pulls him down. His muscles are slack enough that the tiny woman manages to make him sit down beside her. "This is real." Jane's voice is gentle and it is kind. Darcy likes that because sometimes Jane is all sharp edges and she forgets her words can be sharp too. Sometimes Jane's words are blunt objects that hurt others even though she does not mean for them too.

Darcy knows that Jane does not use her words as weapons, she just forgets her people skills but not everyone knows that about Jane. They do not see Jane's kindness, not like this.

Darcy sniffs at Jane and takes in her scent. Pack, her mind says. She licks a trail across Jane's face causing the more laughter.

Clint tentatively reaches out a hand and it is not very steady right now as he gingerly brushes a hand across her neck.

His hand is wide and he has callouses that feel nice. His strokes are harder than Jane's and they make Darcy squirm with pleasure.

She thanks him by licking his cheek ever so gently.

Clint stays still as her larger head goes so close to him and he closes his eyes. He does not pull away instead he seems to immerse himself in the moment as if to prove that it is in fact not a dream.

He smiles at her and it is a good smile that calms her. It reassures her. He will not harm her.

Darcy turns to the last person and Coulson steps forward.

"Miss Lewis, SHIELD was not aware of this detail," he kneels down next to Clint and Jane. "But we will do everything in our power to keep you and your secret safe."

The fact that this hard man, this battle weary soldier got down in the dirt and he made a promise so big to her.

It means the world to her.

Darcy butts her head against his chest and gets the response she wants. He gently strokes her head.

She lifts her head and her electric blue wolf eyes stare into his and if she could make any promise in the world, it would be that she will keep this man safe. Because he smells sad sometimes too and she can't help but notice it.

Lost causes have always been her weakness.

She leans forward and he rears back, "No, no licking."

Clint smiles brightly and his teeth gleam in the dark light. He really does have a great smile and he too, needs to smile more Darcy realizes.

Darcy listens to alpha, Jane is alpha not Coulson. So she proceeds to lick his face vigorously.

This too is a good night. One that Darcy will always treasure.

* * *

**Please leave a review. So I know that people are interested in my story and if I should continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**I own nothing but the plotline.**

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow. Like I said before, I am new to this fandom so I'm still a little nervous but people have been kind and shown interest in my story.**

**Thank you all for the lovely support.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Agent Coulson signs the waiver and so does Clint.

Darcy blushes right down to her toes because she is normally overlooked and she hides out in the shadows.

But these people want to know her and they want to keep her secret. It's a pretty big deal for a wolf that grew up hiding what she was.

"I will have to tell Director Fury about this," Coulson warns her.

"Who is Fury and can he be trusted?" Jane asks frowning. She skips the Director part because Jane does not give a fig for titles.

"Director Fury is one of the few people that we can trust," Clint promises.

"He runs SHIELD," Coulson states simply.

Darcy thinks that this is supposed to mean something to her but she has never met Director Fury but if the son of Coul trusts this man, then she will too.

Jane merely nods and goes back to adding more duct tape to her spectrometer.

It is a sad day when Coulson leaves the desert. Darcy and Clint go to see him and his team off.

She is surprised when the agent pauses and wraps her hands around a small metal object. She unclasps her hand as he walks off towards the jet.

"My IPod!" her face breaks into a smile so big that her cheek muscles protest.

"I added a few new folders, my tastes lean towards classical music. I favor sweet cello solos." Coulson gives her a tiny smirk because he knows that he has surprised her with his generosity. She never thought that she would see it again.

She cannot help herself and she rushes to hug him. He is stiff in her arms but that does not deter her. She is Darcy Lewis, giver of the best hugs in the world because she is awesome that way.

Coulson breathes out and he raises a hand and gently pats her back.

"Thanks Phil," she whispers into his chest. "Come back to us safe."

"See you soon kid," he replies and she finally lets go.

Darcy swallows against the lump in her throat. She is not so alone anymore and it is a great feeling. The pack is growing.

He bends his head low to avoid the whirling sand, muttering about "Stark and his press conferences."

Darcy hears his words because of her super hearing and turns to Clint, "Son of Coul is going to deal with Tony freakin' Stark?" She may fangirl just a tiny bit because even if he is a little mature, Stark is still one smoking hot dude.

Clint grins wide, "That's classified Miss Lewis." He uses his super serious agent face and Darcy winks at him.

She rushes back to the makeshift lab to share the news.

"Jane, Phil is going to see Tony Stark!" she leans into the physicist's space.

Clint leans against a table and merely observes.

Coulson left a small team to watch over them but Clint is still Darcy's favorite. He is an internet fiend and they bond over cat memes.

"Huh?" Jane asks inelegantly, her eyes a little red as she looks up at them.

"Coulson may or may not," Darcy winks at Clint again, "have gone to see Tony freaking Stark."

Jane sighs. She doesn't like being interrupted while she is busy because science comes first but Darcy tries to get her to interact with others.

Erik is currently sleeping off a caffeine fuelled brainstorm and Jane doesn't look far off.

"Tony Stark must have access to some pretty incredible equipment," Jane says, clearly making an effort to interact.

"That's what she said," Clint and Darcy say at the same time.

Jane just shakes her head as they break into giggles.

Darcy hopes Clint will always be with them. He gets her jokes.

Time flies as they try to find old data and collate it with new finds.

They go into the dessert and Jane insists on taking the minivan.

Darcy thinks it's because maybe Jane is hoping that Thor will recognize them that way and come back somehow.

Erik takes out his telescope and he and Jane stare up at the stars.

Darcy shifts and runs of into the night.

Clint throws stuff at her and tells her to fetch.

She in turn bares her long fangs and is glad that he gets the message that no, she will not oblige him. They may be bro's but she will not do that.

They see the actual press conference when Tony Stark does come out as Ironman and Darcy can see Coulson face palming in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I own nothing but the plot. **

**I posted this story on AO3, so if you happen to see it there then know that yes, it is me. **

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite or follow this story.**

**Thank you to Silver tears85 and Messie23 for reviewing.**

* * *

Darcy is lazily spinning about in a chair because she is left alone in the lab to keep track of readings. Jane is finally asleep. Thor is still a no show and Darcy has a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach because Jane is fading away from working so hard to get the Asgardian back.

The rainbow bridge seems to have disappeared and Jane is clawing her way through science and statistics to get her love back.

She went to bed with a poptart stuck in her hair but it might just be a snack for later.

Clint is on the roof doing recon and Erik is with him up there to stargaze.

Agent Coulson calls and breaks the monotony thankfully. "How did you get my number?" she asks by way of answering because she is Darcy and she has no brain to mouth filter.

"We are SHIELD Miss Lewis, we know everyone's contact information," she doesn't have to see him to know that he has his best Agent smile on his face.

"Does that mean that you have Taylor Swift's digits? Because I can totally see her becoming my BFF. Just based on the fact that she is a cat lady, I can see that happening to me one day, single with a house full of cats," Darcy's mind is gone to her happy place and she can already see herself meeting Olivia Benson and stroking her curled up little ears as she Taylor have tea and bake cupcakes. "We both have the worst luck with men. We'd trade stories. I could tell her all about Robbie, my last boyfriend who kept stealing money outta my purse and that was plain rude because I was a broke college student."

She hears Phil sigh and that silences her, "Sorry Phil."

"I called to inform you that SHIELD has created a sealed file for you. You are now officially on the books."

"Did I get a cool code name on my file? Like Big bad or Lone wolf?" she's pondering the badass codenames that the experts probably came up with. They must have a room full of worker bees or interns like her slaving away trying to think up really good super hero names and secret identities.

"Well, we went with a name that you are already familiar with," Phil replies.

She sits up straight in her chair, "I don't remember choosing a code name. Did I chose a name and I cannot remember it at all?" She's flighty but she is far too young to be losing her memory.

"We went with codename Hushpuppy," he says. "No one can forget that. You should thank Jane. She came up with it and SHIELD is using it."

"But," she cannot find coherency. She sputters indignantly. Her words are gone. "Phil? But Hushpuppy?"

"I have to go now Darcy," someone is calling to him in the background. "Talk soon."

She looks down at her phone and sees that the call has been ended. "But Hushpuppy? Tony Stark got to choose his own name. Why couldn't I?"

* * *

**And that's how SHIELD created a file of Darcy Lewis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I own nothing.**

**Please know that reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate your support.**

* * *

Darcy has traded places with Erik.

Dr Selvig went to the lab to take over monitoring the readings and Darcy went to look for Clint.

She may have taken an almost full bottle of her old friend Jack with her.

Its a little dusty because Jane does not drink alcohol much and Erik prefers vodka.

They sit on the ledge of the roof and the night winds are warm. The town is silent and they have a clear view of the night sky.

She loves it here. She takes in a greedy gulp of fresh clean air.

She unscrews the bottle lid and wraps her ruby red lips around the bottle neck and takes a healthy chug. She winces as the amber liquid burns a trail down her throat and warms her up from the inside.

She wipes the bottle with the sleeve of her sweater and hands it to Clint, "You don't have a fear of cooties do you?" she asks to be polite.

He laughs and takes a long pull on the bottle, "I'm scared of a lot of things Darcy but cooties are way down on the list." He looks at her face. "What's got you down?"

"SHIELD gave me a code name," she sighs dramatically.

He hands the bottle back, "How bad can it be?" He gets points for wiping the lip of the bottle down before handing it back.

"Its bad Clint," she promises her blue eyes wide.

"My code name is Hawkeye," he says so softly that she almost misses it.

"Ha!" she toasts the bottle in midair, "I knew that you had to be a super hero. No one is just born with arms like that."

He grins back without a trace of remorse, "Welcome to the gun show sweetheart."

"Yeah, I hear women fainting right at this very minute all around the world with just that pick up line," Darcy rolls her eyes.

"You love me," Clint scoffs, taking the bottle back.

"I tolerate you," she smirks. She does love him but she's not a girly girl who talks about feelings. Next he might want to start braiding her hair. "I knew the night that I first saw you." She's serious now as she shares her secrets.

Clint swallows and the sound is loud. "You were there with Thor that night and you saw me?"

"You were high up in the tunnel and I saw the bow. I saw the way you held it," she tries to explain. "Your bow is an extension of you. It's almost a part of you, almost like how my wolf is a part of me."

"It's what I do and it's what I've always known to do," he replies. His words ring with sincerity. "I was in the circus once. It was part of my routine. My brother Barney and I ran away from an orphanage to join the circus."

"A carnie?" she asks. It suits him somehow; he has a wild air about him. He has the look of a rambling man who will never stay still for long.

He nods and his jaw is set as if he is remembering things that are not so pretty.

"I had a pack once," she shares. It hurts so bad now to say the words. Her heart is still raw and the words stick in her throat. She doesn't want to say them because if she says them then she is giving away more of her secrets. "My mom and my dad were my pack." She can't meet his eyes but his hand reaches out and wraps around her shoulders.

He pulls her in close to him, sharing his body heat and maybe healing the jagged remains of her heart a little with his kindness.

"A hunter came in the night, as they tend to do. They come when wolves are weak, when it's not a full moon and we go a little lax in our routine. We stop looking around corners just for a little while. We think that we blend in and no one notices us. But hunters never give up." She sucks on her full bottom lip and she can taste the alcohol and bitterness.

Clint's hand tightens on her shoulders.

"It was just before I started college. I was at a sleepover of all things because my mom wanted me to still have some semblance of a normal life," Darcy's laugh is angry. "Like we could ever be that? Normal."

Normal is a dusty, gravelly word on her tongue. It has never belonged in her world.

"Your parents were special Darcy, just like you," Clint assures her.

She feels his lips press into her hair as he kisses her and holds onto her tight like she is something valuable and to be treasured.

She used to feel that way a long time ago. Before the hunter came.

She takes a sip from the bottle to strengthen her resolve, "Thanks Clint." She sniffs. "I found them the next morning and I had to…" She can't, she just can't find the words. There had been so much blood that she had thought she would never get her hands clean again.

"You had to bury them, didn't you?" he asks. He knows because he is a hunter in his own way too. He hunts the bad guys but he knows what must happen to the bodies and the evidence afterwards.

"I buried them," tears streak down her face unashamedly now. It's too late for regrets. She's let Clint Barton in and the words have made their way out of her soul and she cannot take them back. "I had to bury my parents and then I burnt the house down so no one could take blood or DNA samples."

"You left no evidence for anyone to find," Clint says, his voice filled with admiration.

"No traces that we were there. Nothing anyone could use against us," she replies. "There wasn't a single clue that wolves had ever been there. I put everything I needed into a duffle bag and then I went to Culver to start over."

"I'm sorry Darcy," Clint's voice is sincere.

She shrugs, "Nothing to do about it now but go on, I guess." She can't help the hiccup that is part of a raw sob.

"But you found a new pack now," Clint says and she hears that his voice is a little reedy with emotion. "You have Jane and Erik. And you found me and Phil. You know that Phil and I have your back at all times."

"Yes, I know that," Darcy smiles as she wipes her cheeks. "And you know that I got your back too?"

She looks up at his face and his mask must have been down because she saw the pain in those eyes and the hard twist to his mouth.

"I know that you got my back Darcy but you will never have to fight anyone, not a hunter, not a damn thing will get to hurt you as long as I'm around."

Clint holds her jaw in his calloused hands and she stares into his eyes.

She knows that he means those words. Clint wants to keep every bad element that he can from ever entering her life. But that will not be possible because she is a wolf and there are people who will always want her dead.

Clint releases her face and takes a swig. The bottle is almost finished now. "My parents died in a car crash when I was just a kid. Barney and me, we got sent to an orphanage and it was hell. He tried to look out for us because he was older than me but I think that just made him hate me a little bit in the end."

"That's why you ran away to the circus?" Darcy asks. Every child dreams of running to the circus but it is just that, a mere dream. Clint and Barney Barton must have been living a nightmare and they looked for a way out.

Her heart bled, imaging a tiny Clint looking for a place in the world. A safe place.

"I had a life in the circus for a while then I fell in love with a girl," he continues. His voice is sad and a slight drawl has worked its way into his words. Maybe that's the alcohol coming through.

"Was she the right girl for you?" Darcy asks.

He sighs deeply and looks down at the bottle in his hands, "Maybe I'll find out one day when she gives me a chance."

"I hope she gives you a chance Clint," Darcy does hope for him. If she has hope to spare then she will share it with her new pack because they are giving her a place to belong again.

He sits there on the roof with the shadows cast over his hard cheek bones and his slightly skew nose and Darcy wants to save him from the world too. But again, she knows that the bad things will come after him too.

They are not normal. Maybe some special force chose them at birth but Darcy liked her life even if it was difficult. Clint's choice was taken away by a car crash.

She hopes that even if things do get bad maybe Clint will get the girl, whoever she is.

He hands her the bottle and she shares a secret in return, "I saw you that night as you watched Thor because I have super vision. I heard you move because of the super hearing too." She touches a tip of her polished nail to her ear. "Can't get drunk for too long either, my speedy metabolism burns the alcohol up. I can heal up fast too."

He waits for her to take a drink and then he takes the bottle back, "I don't hear so well. I have a hearing aid." He touches his ear and in the darkness she can make out the metal object that curves around the shell of his ear.

His ears are delicate, almost beautiful and she never noticed it before. The shell of his ear is pale against the tan of his face even with his short hair.

"They say that when you lose one sense, another sense gets stronger. It makes up the balance somehow." She takes the bottle back. "You see better and further now don't you?"

He smiles proudly, "I see better from higher up that's why they call me Hawkeye."

"I can run fast, I have super strength and I turn into a wolf and do you know what SHIELD calls me?" she takes another long pull of the bottle.

"Little red riding hood?" he asks frowning. "That would be a cool name. Misleading to anyone who went up against you. They would never see it coming. You look all sweet and innocent up close."

"I wish I had thought of that," Darcy is smiling now. Clint always makes her feel better. "But no, Phil went with Hushpuppy."

Clint chokes on his sip and Darcy has to hit his back. She doesn't use all her strength. She could destroy his spine if she hits too hard.

* * *

**I wanted to do some justice to Clint's character. I hope I did okay.**

**Sorry for all the angst. It just wrote itself out that way.**


End file.
